


Shiro Rarepair Kinktober Snippets (Other)

by Draycarla



Series: Shiro Rarepair Discord Snippets - Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Flogging, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, S&M, Shiro Rarepairs, Tentacles, latter for safety there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: A collection of Shiro and aliens/other things for my rare pair kinktober fest. So expect to find the tentacle sex and general...weirder things here I think is best. You may see some Black Lion/Shiro yet for all I know - I'm debating it!There's the human/shiro and of course the galra/shiro for your other needs!





	1. Day 2: Shiro and the Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Shiro/Random aliens - Glory Hole  
Further notes: blow jobs, tentacle dicks and just a lot of dick, hand jobs, anal sex, drunk Shiro, random hook-ups.
> 
> This one is set somewhere between s1-2 as a note. They've freed a planet of many aliens - a trading one I guess - and Shiro's gone out for a wander about.

After the fight they'd been through, Shiro and Allura had agreed it would be best to use this time as a slight reprieve for the group considering the battles they'd had lately. As such, Hunk and Pidge were with Coran hunting down supplies, Lance was sticking with Allura in an attempt to 'protect' her - though with her strength it was more the other way around. Keith had wanted to come with him, but with the weight of everything in his head right now, Shiro just wanted some time alone.

He let his feet lead him through unfamiliar streets and alleys, always keeping an eye on his surroundings and placements of buildings. He always had a good sense of direction, and if all else failed, he could ask around if watching the moons placement confused him. He wanted quiet, so hadn't come out in his paladin armour, and as he came to a stop outside of a building that...judging by it, it was a bar. He paused, checking the funds that Coran had given them all in case they needed anything. It seemed like....enough? He had a loose understanding of GAC from his time with the Galra, but considering how everyone seemed in good spirits, he could hope drinks were free.

He got a few stares as he moved into the bar. The alien bartender gave him a once over before smirking as he leaned in.

“Voltron got rid of the Galra. Great fucking news, right?”

“Yeah, it is. You all celebrating?”

“Oh yes! Free drinks!” He nodded at a bottle he semi-recognised and thanked the barkeeper as they started up further conversation. The barkeeper asked him a few questions. He didn't tell him he was a Paladin of Voltron - let alone the Black Paladin - to avoid any more attention then the looks and odd touches he got.

"Look uncomfortable there, Shiro." The barkeeper grinned. "This may not be the type of bar for you."

"Oh? Whys that?" Shiro cocked an eyebrow as he drank. The barkeep leaned in close.

"Dunno if you noticed, but my clientele is pretty similar, don't you think?"

Shiro glanced around. There was a lot of male-coded aliens - others he wouldn't hazard a guess about.

"What? Primarily guys?" They nodded at him.

"Kinda...keep it on the down-low here. Some people get a bit funny about it."

"Tell me about it," Shiro sipped his drink, "I don't think I'm in the wrong place though." He offered a small smirk, the alien catching on quickly.

"OH. You just do not like the touching then?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. Usually he did, right now he had more pressing things to think about. Admittedly, if he had found a secret alien gay bar...he wasn't going to waste his opportunity here. So much as 'fuck and leave' wasn't his style these days, maybe he would have to just one more time.

"I could probably loosen up, but just here for a drink."

"Well," the alien leaned in closer, breath hot in his ear, "we have a..._room_."

"A _room_?"

"Yes. If it takes your fancy to help you 'loosen up', we have a room for anonymity."

"I see. And how does that work?" Shiro was very certain he knew the answer already.

"A variety of...spaces are within the walls."

"I see, and do people put their bits through the spaces, by any chance?" Shiro's lips twitched upwards at the small grin.

"Yesssssss," the bartender grinned - _he clearly used them_.

"Maybe. Lemme have a few drinks." Shiro offered a polite smile as he let his eyes roam at those around him in the bar, mulling it over.

-

Shiro may have maybe, _possibly_, potentially, had a few too many. He'd called the Castle Ship a while back and let Coran know he was likely out for the night. He was fine, just celebrating. Admittedly after that call he'd spent the next fifteen minutes fucked against a bathroom stall door. Not something sober Shiro would do, but drunk Shiro definitely would.

He stumbled to the bar with the widest smirk on his face as the bartender glanced up with a toothy grin.

"Loosened up?"

"More then you'd know."

"Uh huh, Shiro. Well why not? Drink, fuck, sing? We're free! Celebrate!"

"And you can bet I will! That room," he swayed very slightly and braced the bar, "gimme the alien dick or whatever."

"Then follow me. I advise you lose some of your layers. It will likely get messy."

"_Good_."

Shiro was taken to a small room with a variety of different sized holes at various placements. The bartender needed to help him strip off, eyes catching a few times and Shiro debating on asking if he could crash the night.

"So I'll put the sheet down, because some guys or those with...certain genitals...can be messy. Are you just looking to do-"

"Both." Shiro slapped his hand on his shoulder, "I have a pretty good idea on these." He did this twice when he was younger in two different bars and...damn it was good. He watched the barkeeper lay the sheet down before leaving.

Shiro settled down, cold but not as cold as he could be. There was some water near the door. Pull the cord if he wanted out. Sure.

A few minutes passed before he slammed his hand against the wall to see if that would draw attention. He wasn't freezing his balls off for anyone. He'd already generously lubed himself up, and would prefer to get started sooner rather then later. Soon enough his prayers were answered when something barbed poked its way through the first hole. _That wasn't going in his ass. _With sobriety no longer an issue, he took it in his flesh hand to feel it out. The barbs weren't bad against his skin as he firmly stroked it. They also sat low enough down the shaft; not too thick or thin like a pencil. He pushed his mouth over the head and worked himself down the length to his hand. It was a good buffer. Between quick strokes and sucking the not-a-kitty dick, he heard the owner groan from the other side of the wall, their thrusts becoming notable until they came in Shiro's mouth.

Shiro didn't let them pull away until he'd licked the first one clean, before tapping the head with his metal fingers. It withdrew and Shiro was left with the bittersweet taste in his mouth.

A new dick appeared very quickly - then another opposite. Shiro scooted into the middle and took both in each hand, giving quick licks against the tips. No barbs, but ridges on one and the other looked sleek enough. He'd fuck the sleek one first. That one would be a good start since it had been a while. Too long. _Fuck_. He needed some sex toys. Wait. Oh yeah, he'd already fucked someone earlier. _Whoops_. Maybe he was a bit too drunk?

_Nah_.

"You're my second today," he said as he stroked the sleek dick to hardness. He carefully pressed it against his entrance, chuckling more to himself as he rubbed the head between his ass cheeks.

"Enjoy." He redirected it back inside and felt it sharply strike in. He groaned and braced with one hand against the other wall, letting the saliva fall from his mouth to the ridged dick as he stared at it.

The owner of the ridged one must be grumpy, because they thrust against the wall. Shiro nipped the tip before pushing himself as far down as he could, rubbing the ridges with his tongue and making a satisfied noise in his throat. Especially when the alien fucking him found his prostate. He'd rarely been spit-roasted by random's but...he was enjoying this. Being caught between having his ass pounded, even if he pushed back, and sucking dick was great, and he kinda wished he had another dick to jerk off, or someone sucking his cock.

Shiro almost choked at the volume of come that flooded his ass, and as it pulled out, he felt his rear end drop more from the physical burn. As he was about to move to let ridged dick fuck him, the space was replaced by a bigger ridged dick. _Oh_. He may need to try that instead.

He rubbed his ass cheeks against this newcomer and almost squealed when it pushed inside. His eyes rolled back as each ridge spread him wider and wider until he was trying to fuck himself further down it. He managed to stutter several “fucks,” before the smaller ridged dick just...came in his mouth. _How long had it been?_ There was so much that Shiro had to cough it up, but like the last, he cleaned it with his mouth.

When small ridged one left, Shiro had nothing to stop the noise he made. He pushed back and let his front drop down, swearing more and more as it hit his sweet spot. He thrust in time - tried to - but was distracted by this tapered...thing that appeared. It had a tapered shaft but four little tiny....tentacley things stemming from the base.

Shiro was wary but curious.

He swatted at it, missing, but oh god, _oh god_, the cock hitting his prostate was swelling and-

The noise that came from his throat sounded weird but, damn, was it good. The cock withdrew and Shiro could finally crawl over to the new one, and then another which appeared, nubby but girthy, down low.

He settled, jerking the nubby one, while he let the tentacley things prise his mouth open. He let the alien fuck his throat, kinda lost to it all. That and feeling the hotness drip down his thighs was distracting.

The tapered cock swelled to twice its size as it came. Shiro drank as much as he could down, the leftover running from the corners of his mouth. The nubby dick barely lasted, and his hand was covered in silvery liquid.

A variety of dicks and things that weren't quite dicks pushed their way in. Someone put in some girthy fingers that he couldn't help but fuck himself on, finally able to release one orgasm, while some monstrous...plated thing was pushed in. In the case of that, he sat on top of it, riding the shaft and using both hands to try jerk it off. Eventually, when he was laid on his back, he got the thing to come. Now he understood why they had a sheet. He was coated in the stuff; it all over his chest, face and hair. It was warm, really sticky.

He had to force himself up to take the others presented. Shiro may need to call it. His jaw was hurting and his body felt gross. Still, he persisted a bit longer, particularly on the sweet tastes of one thing that seemed to release more secretions from the pores the more greedily he pleasured it.

This was his favourite. _Yes._ This sweet-tasting one. That was until something pushed into his ass and Shiro was fucking confused. He look round to find something long and thick enough. _Oh_.

It was a tentacle. A tentacle that was beginning to swell. A tentacle that felt weird when it made small circles in his ass, rubbing the insides about. He could feel his eyes roll back into his head, pressing it against the wall to offset the heat.

"Fuck". He almost choked as it pulled out. That was when it went weirder. As it moved, it felt like it was...licking against his rim, and Shiro was _very_ conflicted. He distracted himself with the sweet dick, taking a knotted dick in his prosthetic since that didn't seem as tired as his human hand.

The distractions didn't work for long. Because it turned out that the licking...tentacle thing had friends, or the owner had friends. Very pushy friends. Because from two separate holes nearby, one tentacle coiled around his cock and the tip pressed against his head, rubbing and smearing the precome around before it engulfed it into some warn heat that felt far too tight but...so...good. The other, ruder one, forced itself in his mouth along with the sweet cock just as it seemed to come.

As it withdrew, and as the knotted thing came in his hand, the tentacles seemed to reposition him, slightly hanging off the floor and back arched away from it. The one that was teasing his rim wormed its way back in, the one around his cock coiled tighter but enough it could wank him off before joining the first, and the last one seemed to want to stay in his mouth, pushing its way down to the point Shiro didn't know if he would choke; the sweet stuff he swallowed a possible muscle relaxant.

The muffled moans and filth he'd love to say would never meet alien ears, but Shiro let them have his ass. The two rhythms feeling so good, even if they worked opposite. They kept him busy for a while; some passing dick he was able to give a glancing handjob too, until the tentacles swelled within him as they came. But they didn't come in a stream. No. They did it in waves almost. Shiro could feel it move along and either enter through his mouth or ass and it was too much on both ends. The stuff that came in his mouth he let fall away, while he knew as soon as the tentacles removed themselves from his ass it would come out as a puddle. His stomach was feeling uncomfortable.

In a daze he felt them lick at his skin as he reached for the cord and gave it a lazy tug. This was enough.

He had done okay.

It was fun.

Fuck, he needed a shower.

And breakfast, probably.

The barkeeper didn't take long to get to him and he chuckled at Shiro's naked and coated body. Shiro muttered as he came over, asked if there was anywhere he could crash. The bartender said his apartment was just round the corner. Shiro shrugged and agreed.

-

After sobering out a bit and showering with a hand he wasn't expecting, Shiro found himself getting a blow job in a nest of blankets from the guy, his hemipenes something he would try in the morning. The bartender said he wanted to ride his dick; had never seen one like his before. Shiro wasn't sure if he should be flattered, but there was still time for them both to have some fun.


	2. Day 7: Black Lion/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Shiro's time in the Astral Plane, he and Black look to forge a stronger bond to keep Shiro's essence stable within the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Black Lion/Shiro - Tentacles  
Further notes: it turned into more over stimulation but I have other plans for that prompt. Though I am sure some will cross over.
> 
> Quite enjoyed this one. Have given it a bit of a clean up as well.

Shiro never knew how much time had passed, nor how much distance he had travelled in the Astral Plane at all. Much like space itself, it was incomprehensible, and there was plenty of times he had almost lost himself to the vast void. That was of course until Black came for him and brought him back. It would help him remember himself; self-referential memories, his ego, his past and sadly, his present.

The problem was, was that as the instances rose, Black was pushing more and more to keep his essence retained. He tried to keep himself grounded when Keith was piloting, or when the clone of himself appeared, but as he felt through the other Lions, the other Paladins, they thought it was him. So he found himself wondering, _really_, what point there was to keep hanging on. He dropped down to his knees, staring into the cosmic abyss that just stared back at him.

"Don't come for me, let me go." He muttered into the void. The void answered him with a resounding roar, familiar and distant all at once. He looked up to find Black materialise from the clouds of space dust, rock and ice above him, its phantom form planting itself down in front of him.

"Black Paladin, Takashi Shirogane."  
"I guess that's me."  
"It is. You must remain."  
"Why? What's the point? I'm not needed! I've," he glared at the pitch black 'ground' that reflected the 'sky' above, "already cheated death once - twice. You can't bond with Keith or _that_," he shouldn't spit the word but it stung to know how easily he could be replaced, "with me still here. Just let me go."

"I will not."

"Why? _Tell me_!" Shiro snapped, slamming his metal fist into the ground as he glared up at Black. The Lion observed him and settled down; a strange thing to see, yet he couldn't hear the mechanical noises it should make as it moved.

"It is not your time. Your destiny is proceeding in this reality as dictated-"

"_Destiny_?" He couldn't help but laugh, "what kind of sick destiny do I have? Why did I have to endure _hell_? What grand plans does the universe have for me?"

"Black Paladin, your mind would shatter if I could show you what I know." Black's form shifted, like it sometimes did, into that of a lion itself. It held the exact same colouration, voice, but in this form it knew to Shiro it was more comforting. Black closed the distance between them and pressed its muzzle against his forehead. In that instance, flashes of him - but perhaps not him - shot through his mind's eye.

"This is what I can show you, but know your mortal coil is only in suspension." Black pulled away and sat on its haunches. "As you are aware, we are created from the transreality comet. All pasts, presents, and futures I know in all universes," it cocked its head to the side, "and all timelines. This is your destiny, in this one. In others I could not save you, in others I chose not to."

"Why did you show me?" Shiro breathed out finally.

"A reason."

"For what?"

"To keep living." Black rose again and nudged Shiro to stand.

"I know I ask too much, Black Paladin, I see and know your pain."

"I'm sensing a but."

"I cannot comprehend it," Black padded alongside Shiro, "so I need your assistance. What is it that you require of me?"

Shiro stopped, frowning into the floor.

"Don't you know what I'm going to say anyway?"

"No. Our awareness is only that of major events. We would not claim omniscience."

"Right." Shiro chewed his tongue as he started walking again, staring up at the heavens above.

Eventually after some time, Shiro spoke again.

"I miss feeling. I only have my sight, a bit of hearing, some vague sense of touch."

"Your senses? Your emotions? I do not understand."

"I don't really know how to explain it either. I guess if..." he stared at his hands, then Black, "I could feel physically, it would maybe make me recall memories with the emotions attached. Then I might _feel_ alive."

Black came to a stand, turning its golden eyes upon him. "I understand. I believe I know a way that would bring this about."

Black completely dispersed around him, the purple essence passing through his astral form that felt almost warming to the core, if he had one. It's voice rumbled in the air around him.

"Do not fear this."

That did not instil Shiro with much confidence, and it didn't get better when purple glowing tentacles rose from the ground around him, slowly slipping around his body.

"Black, what the_ hell are you doing_?"

"You asked for a means to feel. We are bonded, Black Paladin. I used your memories and found that fornication delivered the results you seek." Black's voice continued to be all around him at once, reverberating in his stomach.

"Yeah, with Adam and people I've been with! Not tentacles! Can't you-"

"Would you prefer the Earth lion form?"

"_That would be worse_!" Shiro shivered as he felt one tentacle rub tentative circles into his back. It was kinda helping to soothe him, but Black was out of line.

"I cannot take the form of the Earthlings."

"Can't or won't?" Shiro tilted his head away from the tentacle that was slowly moving towards his mouth.

They stilled.

"I can feel your body relaxing, Black Paladin."

"That isn't an answer!" Shiro tried to push the tentacle away from his face, finding the thing hard to move.

"We both know your opinion on forgeries at present. It would be a hollow and pointless endeavour." Black started moving the tentacles again.

"Lion or these. You are still in a difficult position. I will take absolute care of your form. You are delicate."

Shiro groaned as Black slowly withdrew the tentacles away. "They can stay." He finally answered. Black was right - if he thought of Adam he'd grow more miserable. Besides, at least tentacles couldn't speak, and Black would probably do a shit impression of Adam anyway.

"I don't want to be fucked by you as a lion - or as the actual Black Lion either." He quickly added. He kinda wished Black understood jokes.

He closed his eyes and pulled from memories of happier times as the tentacles slowly moved across his body again. He felt them rub against his shoulders as they slipped under his armour and stroked his sides. He would begrudgingly admit that Black was at least focusing on his favoured spots to calm down. When Shiro was at ease, he spoke.

"You can go further. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Then the armour must be removed."

"Will I feel the cold?" He cracked his eyes open.

"Temperature is all within your mind, Black Paladin, you can feel whatever you wish to feel and it will be truth."

"Then warm what little remains of my being." He closed his eyes again and felt the gradual removal of his armour, and then the tentacles slowly worm their way through his body suit. They were warm, just as he wanted them to be, and he couldn't help the soft little gasp that escaped his lips as they brushed against his skin.

He felt his body hoisted upwards; the tentacles holding him carefully, as others stroked across his naked body. Black was testing the waters, so to speak, and the gentle caresses was almost ticklish, just like when Adam used to cuddle up behind him. He cracked a smile in remembrance, mind wandering into the realms of what could have been if he had stayed. In another universe he did, and he wondered if he would have been truly happy. In some he possibly was, but him - this Shiro right now - knew he could never of stayed on Earth. The heavens called, and he supposed he wouldn't be here, gently caressed by an ancient sentient rock. Which had become tentacles. _Gods, what a life he was leading_.

"You are feeling things?"

"Y-Yeah." Shiro's eyes fluttered open, "are you enjoying yourself? You seem like you're holding back."

"I do not wish you to feel fear."

"I'm not any more. I might be nervous, but you're not as...confident, I suppose."

"I am curious. Your flesh suit feels very odd to the touch."

"'Flesh suit'. You mean _skin_?" Shiro couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"Yes. Skin." The tentacles paused, before roaming a little more confidently.

"Here, lemme just..." Shiro took one tentacle in his hand and stroked it gently, "see? I'm petting it...you...now. Happy?"

"I do not know what happiness is. Do you wish to stimulate it?"

"Black. Please stop killing the mood. Just...get on with it, _please_?" Shiro brought the tentacle to his mouth, and with a deep breath, licked the tip of it.

"If you insist, Black Paladin." It almost sounded like Black was insulted, if it was actually possible to insult it in the first place. Shiro tried to steer his mind away from Black's inability to make this sexy, to the warm and slowly pulsing glowing tentacle. _Now or never, Shirogane._ He gave it another lick, then another and another. It got easier as he continued, and before long he managed to pluck up the courage to put it in his mouth. Partially thanks to the tentacles that'd started kneading his skin, which in turn stoked more memories, but also feelings. Black truly was being careful with him, and he felthappy for the first time in ages.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Shiro to start giving the tentacle oral. It was spurred by the increase in movement across his body. Black had found his nipples, and perhaps it was because he was touch-starved, they were hyper-sensitive. He caught the two tiny tentacles pushing and rolling the hardened nubs and shivered, groaning around the tentacle in his mouth. As if sensing his inability to function, it started moving by itself, pushing a little deeper each time down his throat. He was so relaxed it felt good, like there was never enough there to choke him truly. Still, as the tiny tentacles turned to rubbing and flicking his nipples, he felt the pair between his thighs really start to rub against the skin. The sensations made him whine and buck at the touch, and only became worse when another pair of tentacles came up. One coiled around his cock and while the tip of it rubbed itself against the head, the other tasked itself between his legs, slowly moving back and forth as it massaged his balls. Shiro let his head fall back, groaning in pleasure as it all started to build up. Even if he was sensitive, he didn't mind if Black did this again a bit later. Now he knew he could trust it.

He made a collection of soft gasps when the tentacles tensed and relaxed around his limbs as he was re-positioned, but Black still didn't move to his ass just yet, even if the tentacle now holding him in place around his waist was slowly rubbing the curve. He jerked when it gave him a little spank.

"B-Black!"

"You like this, do you not?" The tentacle spanked him again while the others toyed with his body, and Shiro let out a sharp moan of pleasure.

"Y-Yeah, but I'm surprised."

"Do not be." The rumble was warm, and the tentacle rubbed the curve delicately in response, while the other by his mouth pushed back in. Another soon came to join it, and Shiro first felt it's presence when something else pushed against his lips. He opened his mouth a little wider and allowed it access, groaning around both as they filled his mouth. It was probably a good thing, because the one around his cock had started to increase its pace in teasing and jerking him. He didn't know if he could orgasm, or whether Black could either, and in a way he hoped he could. He'd ask, but he was a little preoccupied with what was in his mouth, then Black made him moan again when the tiny tentacles pushed his nipples in as the other slapped his ass.

With all the stroking, rubbing, prodding and thrusting, Shiro only felt the warm wet press against his ass when it got there. It didn't feel huge in size, and he released a grateful noise around the two tentacles in his mouth that'd picked up their pace. He'd even allowed one to slip and tighten ever-so-slightly around his neck. He canted his hips back to invite Black to push it in, but instead, his ass was spanked in response. He squeaked and canted again, earning another and then another.

"I must probe." Black rumbled, and Shiro groaned as he felt the warmth press and rub against his rim, stimulating it to the point Shiro would beg for it to go in. He felt so much and it felt so good, yet overbearing all at once. He could feel his eyes roll back into his head as it prodded his entrance. Then as suddenly as he felt it there, it pushed it's way in with little resistance. Shiro groaned around the tentacles in his mouth, feeling the spittle run from the corners. It slipped deeper until Shiro let out another cracked moan, and then another as it prodded against his prostate. Black had found what it was looking for. He felt tentacles withdraw, moving to just stroke his skin at a slow rate as the one in his ass started to spread the warmth inside him.

"This you like." Black prodded his prostate again, swirling circles against it.

"Mmm!" Shiro's eyes watered at how good it felt. Black continued to do it, and in turn Shiro's moans picked up in frequency. His breathing hitched, and he started to pant against the still tentacles after they'd retracted away.

"It is pleasurable?"

"Y-Yes!" Shiro finally managed to answer, dropping his head against his collarbone. "D-Don't stop!"

"I was going to do this." Shiro felt the thing swell inside him as it pulled back, and with a confident thrust, it struck him right where he needed it. He swore, a burst of pleasure in his gut pulling on older memories, but in the here and now...gods, it felt too good.

"Again!" He was starting to regret his earlier reservations as Black did it as requested. "K-Keep going...like this, _please_ like this." He begged, glancing up through heavy eyes at the two tentacles in front of him. He flicked his tongue against one, then the other, and Black slowly brought them back to him. They decreased in size, and he let the pair enter his mouth. They built up a languid pace, moving back and forth at opposite times, while the swollen tentacle in his ass picked up a quicker pace. He felt the tentacles coiled around him move again. They kneaded, poked, prodded, stroked and rubbed over his skin. The one wrapped around his cock, swollen and heavy for release it seemed, worked it's magic. In the first time in forever, he found himself screaming as it brought him through to orgasm. He'd never screamed with anything fucking his mouth before.

The problem that quickly arose for him, was that Black didn't stop after he'd came. So hyper-sensitive as he was, it kept up the same pace while the others increased. Between the muffled moans and squeals he couldn't help how his body bucked back and forth against all the stimulation; he wanted away from it, but demanded it at the same time. He couldn't help the tears of pleasure that rolled from the corners of his eyes, and could only see stars when felt something warm fill his ass. It pressed against his prostate and _gods_ did it feel amazing - so much so he somehow managed to orgasm again, almost painfully. As the tentacles lowered him back down, one from his mouth withdrew and he felt a heat against his chest and more down his throat. He wasn't sure what he was swallowing.

He watched through heavy eyes as the tentacles dispersed around him, and Black reappeared in the form of a Lion again. It settled down next to him, the fur soft against his skin. It rested its muzzle against his shoulder, giving him a gentle nudge.  
"You are sated and content?"  
"Mmm." Shiro exhaled sharply, feeling the warmth spread throughout his body and to his very core. He was still sensitive to the slightest of touches, and shivered at Black as it shook its mighty head.  
"It was curious to do so."  
"Was it?" He finally managed, "did you enjoy it?"  
"I do not understand enjoyment, much like happiness, Black Paladin. However, if it suits you I can do so again to bring you back."  
"How did you orgasm then?"  
"You memories gave me insight. I presumed I should at some point lest I over-stimulate you."  
"Already happened," Shiro laughed, gently pawing at Black's mane. "S'good. Do it again."

"Now?"  
"No, not yet." Shiro shuffled a little closer to it, staring out across the plane.  
"Maybe later."  
"Define 'later'."  
  
Shiro never defined later, there was little point in doing so. Instead, he slowly pet Black until it needed to leave him. When he was alone, he pulled his clothes back on slowly, stroking a hand down over his stomach. He dusted the shining particles away from his skin and let out a long sigh as he hitched up the body suit.

  
  


Over time, the interactions with Black increased in frequency and every instance brought the pair closer and closer through their forged connection. It was getting to the point where Black's tentacles were all he could really know, and the insurmountable pleasure they brought was seared into his being. He was able to navigate the plane with ease, and found himself able to almost communicate with Lance at one point. Perhaps, as he thrust back against the two tentacles deep in his ass, their continued bonding would see to him being able to warn his fellow Paladins. He cried out, tentacle tightening around his neck as he came again, and hoped that since Black demanded the most from it's Paladin, he could cement a stronger bond then Zarkon ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many other Shiro/others we will get, but will see. Have at least another one lined up!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 20: Atlas/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Atlas have been working on their bond, but Shiro's feeling kinda lost without his connection to Black. Atlas is willing to help. Even if it is very pedantic. Even if it doesn't know when to stop talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Shiro/Atlas - fucking machine  
Further notes: cybernetic tentacles, implied sex with an astral lion, effectively the comedy porn chapter.
> 
> This carries on from the Black Lion/Shiro fic and honestly I was just wheezing as I wrote this after a while. Yeah there's some angst but it just devolves into...hell, honestly.

He had been a mess since his connection with Black had been lost. When Allura had taken him from the Astral Plane, he and Black had been involved in another session to help calm each other. At first he thought it would've made the connection stronger, but his entire time within Black felt wrong. There was nothing. No comforting presence. No anything. It was like every cord had been snapped between them and Shiro couldn't stay there. Not that it was purely Black as well. There was so much to process, so much to relearn having a tangible body again. The first time Keith touched him to see if he was okay it felt like it burned. He struggled to even keep food down.

Then he got his new arm. Then the Atlas happened. Then _that _happened. There was something strange about the Atlas he couldn't quite place, but it felt similar to his link with Black. Right now, they were still sussing each other out; which was to say that Shiro was trying to convince Atlas it didn't need to react to every single thought he had, that he'd speak to it if he needed something. Unlike Black, Atlas wasn't as old, and was still trying to work _itself_ out. In that sense, forging their new relationship together and finding some sense of identity was helpful. He sighed as he dropped down onto his bed, focusing his mind and finding that connection again.

The space they shared was nothing like the Astral Plane; full of soft lights and aqua blues.

“_Captain Shirogane. You wish to speak at this time? Does your body not require recharge?”_

Shiro laughed as he watched Atlas tilt it's 'head' at him. It helped that it'd taken on some type of form, even if it was similar to that of Matt's robot girlfriend and the old Altean training bot in design. In colouration, it was very much that of the Atlas itself.

“For a while. How's your day been?”

“_My 'day'? Ah, you mean quintant? I do not know how to respond to this query; time is not uniform and merely a construct-”_

“Okay, okay. God, I hope Slav hasn't been interfering with you somehow.”

“_Slav does not have a connection with me. This is impossible. What is it you are asking?”_

“How do you...feel? Is there anything you are happy with, unhappy with?”

“_Let me run a diagnostic.” _Atlas stilled for a few seconds, before raising it's head, _“all life-sustaining systems are operational. There are no security breaches. Weapons systems online. Shield systems online. MFE's are offline. Voltron Lions are offline.” _Atlas paused. _“I am detecting a shift in your mental state at the mention of the Voltron Lions, Captain Shirogane. I have noticed a pattern emerging every time I speak of them. Can you explain?”_

Shiro wrung his hands out as he looked away. He never realised he did it. Then again, how frequently did he every try and see Black any more.

“I can't explain because I don't understand it myself,” He dropped his hands to his sides, “I used to have a connection with the Black Lion a long time ago. Since I come back, it's gone. I don't know why Black's shut me out.”

“_I could connect to the Black Lion if you require?”_

“You can _what_?”

“_I can connect to the Black Lion. We have a connection forged over ten thousand deca-phoebs due to being the Castle of Lions.”_

“Can...can you let me access it?” Shiro stepped forwards, hands curled into fists and voice pitching more desperate then he meant.

“_I do not know. Please stand by. This will take several dobosh's.” _At that, Atlas vanished and Shiro was left in their subspace.

Minutes felt like hours until Atlas returned.

“Well?”

“_The Black Lion is unable to allow you access. It told me that as you were torn from the Astral Plane, the magic used terminated the connection entirely.” _

“Well can you bring it here?” He clutched at his chest, unsure why this hurt more then it should.

“_I do not have the capabilities to do so.” _Atlas moved towards him rigidly. _“It asked me to relay you a message; your destiny is proceeding in this reality as dictated, and you must keep living now you are out of suspension. It misses your 'flesh suit', but it said it did enjoy your company while you remained there.” _Atlas patted his shoulder several times. _“I have issued human comforting protocol. Wait. Quiznak. There, there. I am sorry. I forgot that part of the process. Should I try again?”_

“N-No. No thank you, Atlas,” his chest hurt so much, but he couldn't help the bittersweet tears. Black..._knew_ this was going to happen all along, _he_ knew that, but he still missed the comfort, their talks, the tentacles.

For what they had been through, his desperation to become a Paladin and prove he wasn't what the Galra made him, it felt like a kick to the teeth. Look at him now, though, here, in his own ship and forging a connection with his own. He didn't know if it was Altean alchemy or something else, but whatever it was, he'd never take his bond for-granted again.

“_Captain Shirogane, we are embracing.”_

“We are. I'm grateful for your help.”

“_Would you like me to send a response?” _Shiro paused, tilting his head back.

“No, not yet if that's okay. I need to think of a reply.”

“_Captain Shirogane. We have been embracing for a dobosh and twenty-two ticks. By my calculations, this exceeds standard human embracing time.”_

“You're not human, you're Atlas. I'll let go,” Shiro pulled away and ran a hand through his hair.

“_I am detecting you are still not at ease. Did I not preform correctly? I can run another diagnostic-”_

“No. It really isn't you at all. It's me. See...” Shiro paused as he placed his prosthetic on his hip, “Black and I built a strong connection when I was dead. It helped me stay 'alive'. I miss that, I think. When I...came back to life, it was gone and I was so lost, then everything happened and you and I found each other...but I'm still pining after a lost connection. Being a Paladin was all I ever wanted, but I have this now,” Shiro motioned around him, “and of course you, but there's so much to learn and it's difficult and I'm sorry, Atlas, I sound like an ass.”

“_You are not braying like the creature with that name, but I simply do not understand why you must apologise. Human feelings, from what I can detect, are caused by rises and falls in certain brain chemicals and therefore valid; if not illogical from my point of view.” _Atlas tilted it's head as Shiro snorted. It sounded like something Black would say, just unlike Black there was more of a curiosity there because Atlas was trying to work things out.

“_Perhaps I can assist in recreating a similar bond with you like you shared with the Black Lion? I cannot give a percentile chance of success rates, but if it forged a stronger bond between you both, there is a high chance that it will work in this case.” _Atlas took Shiro by the shoulders as it spoke. Shiro blinked at it. How would he..._could he_ explain that?

“I...uh...um.”

“_Your face is experiencing arousal or sickness. It is statistically impossible to become sick in this subspace as we are not physical manifestations here. You are aroused. Why?”_

“Black and my connection was..._intimate_.”

“_Is this bond not intimate if it is not just you and I?”_

“I mean, yes, but...it was _another _kind of intimate-”

“_Is this the sexual kind that I have seen the Red and Blue-”_

“Atlas! I _do not want to know what Lance and Allura have been doing_!”

“_As the Captain, you do not need to know this?”_

“No, that's private.” Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Atlas, please don't tell me you have been spying on the crew?”

“_I cannot 'spy' when I am the entire ship. I am everywhere at once. For example, the Black Paladin is presently in his quarters talking about you to himself minus his shields_.”

“Atlas,” Shiro clenched his jaw tightly, “what are shields?”

“_You are wearing them_.”

“Clothes. They're called clothes, Atlas.”

“_Why has your face become brighter like his? Is your core temperature rising? Do I need to-”_

“Please...don't tell me any more. I'm _fine..._just please, don't spy on them. _Please_.” Shiro ignored the comment about his face. He didn't..._why_. He had to look Keith, Lance, and Allura in the face and he _really did not want to after this discussion._

“_Your reaction is suggestive that a sexual relationship was started with the Black Lion. Is this why you shy away from my previous examples?”_

Shiro hated how he was having this discussion. He was starting to think his life was slowly being ruined all over again by questionably sentient space ships. At this point, the only bonus he had was that it was only him and Atlas that shared his bond. No one else at all. Honestly, it would probably work and he had nothing to really lose any more. Except his dignity if someone ever found him with the ship fucking him. He wasn't sure if anyone would believe him if he called it a malfunction. He probably should never of told the crew him and the Atlas had a connection. _Shit_.

“Fine. We did,” he threw his hands in the air, “I really enjoyed being fucked by the weird tentacles Black made itself into, and okay we tried the lion form once and it was better then I was expecting. Just...how does this work? I have an actual body now. Does it happen here, or not? Any feedback would be good.” He rubbed his eyes, feeling his head start to ache from all the soft light. Atlas was silent for a while before patting his shoulder again, quietly letting him know it was a human comforting protocol.

“_It will be within reality. I have no tangible form here. Return and prepare yourself. I must converse with the Black Lion once more. I have never created an intimacy with another being before.”_

“I mean, you are a space ship.”

“_I am aware of my status as a ship. Are you aware that you are an organic life form?” _There was something playful, maybe, in Atlas's voice as it vanished again, and Shiro brought himself out the subspace.

He rolled over and half-shouted, half-groaned into his pillows. Why was he doing this? Again, no less? He was all sorts of conflicted about Black, and now Atlas...and knowing Keith was cracking one off to him which was going to make working together even harder because _how do you talk to someone about that_? For a brief moment, he wished he was back in the arena not having to worry how the fuck this was going to work. He didn't lift his head as he sent his Altean hand off to grab what he needed from the drawer. Maybe if he didn't think too much about the logistics it should be okay. Maybe. Taking a deep breath, he started on his prep work. He'd rather not have Atlas shoot lubricating oil or whatever inside him.

-

He'd left his connection half open as he worked the vibrator slowly, and almost threw his shoulder out when Atlas's voice reverberated in his head.

“_My apologies for the delay. There was a lot to discuss. Then I had to run simulations and calculate how to go about this. Captain Shirogane? Are you listening?”_

“I mean it's been almost an hour and I have been _lazy_.” Shiro said as he rolled over. “I also can hear you loud and clear in my head.”

“_This is optimal. Your face still remains in arousal – would this be the correct time to commence penetration?”_

“Don't call it that. It's almost as bad as Black.” Shiro bit his lip. “Sorry, I don't want you to feel bad. I'm not trying to compare the two of you on purpose.”

“_I cannot feel bad because I have no concept of 'good' or 'bad'. I am a ship. I do not need assurances of a performance that has never been conducted. Comparison to a superior model is at present irrelevant. Oh. I cannot form the mechanical body of an Earth lion, either. I have tried.”_ Shiro cocked an eyebrow as the wires above him shifted.

“Atlas.”

“_Yes?”_

“Are you going to do what I think you are?”

“_What do you think I am going to do?”_

“Are you going to use the wires up there to hold me in place?”

“_I might be.” _The wires stilled and he couldn't help but laugh.

“Are you by any chance going to then merge them all into one big wire and then shove it up my ass?”

“_If that is what will service you correctly. I could always bring one of the other humans or aliens here that find you attractive-”_

“ATLAS DON'T YOU DARE!-”

“_-or take control of your prosthetic since it shares the same technology.” _There it was again, something like play.

He closed his eyes and heard the wires pull away from the ceiling. He felt them coil carefully around ankles. He opened them when he felt Atlas try and pull him upwards; the tightness cutting off the circulation.

“Atlas. Did Black tell you how they used to suspend me?”

“_Yes.”_

“Uh huh, and did you forget to factor in I was still dead at that point?”

“_Possibly. Does this hurt you?”_

“Yeah. Put me down, please.” Atlas dropped him like a sack of bricks back onto the bed, awkwardly patting him with the wire tentacle it'd made. “I appreciate you for trying, but unless I get equipment that you're compatible with, we're gonna have this issue. Can you not like, create yourself some smooth metal dick from the wall or something, cuff me to the wall that way?”

“_It is too complex at present. In due time, likely.”_

“Well this is a start.” Shiro sat up and turned the vibrator off, awkwardly patting the wires back. “We'll work it out, but maybe for now lets focus on what we can do in reality. Here, can you hold this?” He placed the toy on top of the tentacle.

“_I can incorporate this.” _The wires snapped around the toy and dragged it underneath the surface. Shiro craned his neck, wondering how a space smaller than his sexy toy could...simply not grow. _Don't think of the science, Shirogane. Just...don't._

His eyes widened as the wires glowed blue. He shielded his eyes as it grew in intensity.

“_It is done. This should work now.”_

Shiro peered out and leaned forwards, taking the moderate black thing in his hands, caressing the bumps along the smooth surface that glowed that relaxing blue.

“_Watch.” _

Atlas sounded pleased as he felt it come to life, buzzing away with some good vibration.

“This is better then what I had in mind.” Shiro chuckled, pulling the bottle of lube up and emptying the contents over it.

“_Have you reached adequate contentment levels?”_

“Yeah.” Shiro licked his lips as he worked it in, feeling his cheeks heat up. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad, just sadly Atlas had the Black problem of having no concept of a filter. They could work on that. Right now, he just wanted this and then sleep.

“I think I should help you. Just so you know what I can actually handle.”

“_That would be useful for data collection. Please bend over so I may insert this into you-”_

“Don't! Finish that sentence. That was enough. I'm bending over.” Shiro rolled himself back over to his hands and knees. “Okay so _gently_ push the tip in. I can spread myself-_oh_.” He bit his lip when he felt his cheeks spread and several smaller things press inside. “Oh, that's good. That's fine.” His brow twitched as they started off on a low vibration.

“_I may not have any sense of touch, but I have seen you before. Let me learn.” _Atlas pushed the smaller tentacle-wire things in further, letting them all move at different times and to different places. It drew some pleasured groans from Shiro's throat, and he was happy enough to let Atlas probe all it wanted. He jerked when one found his prostate, mouth opening and closing, no noise escaping his lips. Two held themselves right on it, amping up the vibrations.

“Atlas, if you keep it there for too long and keep doing that, I'll...I'll. _Fuck!_”

“_What will you 'fuck'? Me, I hope, considering I am doing all the work.”_

“Are you,” Shiro tilted his head round, “sassing me?”

“_Well, you are the only organic being I can speak to. I do not know what 'sass' is without running a check for-”_

“Forget it. Please, just focus on the task at hand.”

“_You would like me to put all focus into this? Even take away my functions from life support?”_

“No! _Oh my god!_” Shiro bucked his hips backwards in exasperation, “it's a figure of speech. Please, with adequate resource management, put that thing in my ass, and make me scream from pleasure.” There was a pause.

“_Oh course, Captain Shirogane._” He felt the smaller tentacle-wires stretch him out, and then the _big_ one started to press itself in. This was, admittedly, the biggest thing he'd fucked in this body. For the briefest of moments, Shiro realised this new body of his was losing its 'virginity' to his ship. It hurt too much to think about, so instead he bit down on the pillow as he felt it fill him up. Atlas held itself in place as it touched against his prostate and Shiro stilled as he adjusted.

“_I will turn on the vibrating function.”_

Atlas did, and when it did..._damn_. Shiro moaned loudly into the pillow, eyes almost rolling straight back into his head.

“How? Full! _Fuck_!”

Atlas gently rotated it before pulling out. Shiro scrabbled for the sheets as it drove it back in and he _screamed_.

“_Did it hurt?”_

“No! No it felt very good. Very, very good.”

“_On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your-”_

“Atlas! No! Please just _give _me the glowing cybernetic dick. I will rate you after it's done. _Please just...just do this for me._”

“_I have heard the Red Paladin beg the Blue one and seen the results. You are a desperate, correct?” _

Shiro growled into the sheets and turned his head slowly back, glare on his face. He grabbed the thing in his prosthetic as he sat up and clambered on top of it, cheeks burning as he realised he was doing this. He was going to power bottom his ship. His life was officially a joke and god was dead.

“_What are you doing, Captain Shirogane?”_

“I'm going to fuck myself on you because I am tired, have a headache, and really _do not want to hear about Lance and Allura_.” He took a deep breath and brought himself down along the smooth cybernetic tentacle, enjoying the vibrations and how it struck everywhere it needed to all at once. “This is good. This feels,” he licked his lips as he rose again and dropped down, “really, _really good_.” Shiro kept going, building up a rhythm himself, and letting his lungs really work as he cried out. Okay there was a slight burn around the rim but _who cared_. There was a huge difference between this and the Astral Plane and having all physical sensation back was _incredible_.

“C-Can you increase the vibrations, please?” Atlas responded with increasing it two-fold and Shiro fell forwards over the rest of the cybernetic tentacle. He felt it flex and move carefully, pressing up against his prostate once more. Shiro canted his hips back against it, and between them the two started to build up an acceptable pace.

“_Working together seems to yield better results. I shall remember this.” _Atlas mused as it swirled the main shaft of the thing.

“T-Thanks for p-paying, ah, attention.” Shiro, at this point with his human wrist captured by the smaller black wires behind his back, panted as he rode the cybernetic. His throat burned as he moaned more, cursing when he felt something wrap around his base of his cock. He glanced down, finding more of the strange little wires. “A-Are you going to-”

“_Oh yes, Captain Shirogane. I recall you ordering I make you scream. From running a background search through all pornography viewed upon this ship, I have determined that this is appropriate means. It is just a shame I do not have a means to climax, or something to put down your throat. Please acquire additional mechanical toys that I can utilise. For now, if you let me have control of your prosthetic, I can increase your pleasure by ninety-five-point-eight percent.”_

Shiro bit his lip as he felt the wires tighten. He groaned, kinda wishing that he _had _more toys at present.

“Thing is...I've been...controlled before. Not...the best experience.”

“_I am not the woman who you speak of in your sleep. I will bring you no harm.”_

Shiro stilled himself.

“Fine. Just stop if I tell you to.”

“_Of course.” _Atlas loosened the hold to give him a soothing pat, before Shiro felt something _off_.

He watched his hand move by itself and it felt wrong. Atlas flexed each digit in turn, before it splayed the metal fingers out over his chest. They felt _heavy_. He watched them curiously stroke the skin and move across his body; moving places it felt like they shouldn't go normally, and he shivered at the coldness that danced over him. They stopped over his lips, stroking them very carefully. Shiro didn't know why he licked one. He didn't know why Atlas pushed it in. Then another. He never realised how thick they were either as he sucked them; the fingers a good buffer as Atlas fucked the moans out of his system.

“_You are not really screaming. I shall increase my performance levels and suspend all useless operations.”_

The vibrations ramped up so fast that Shiro was seeing stars he'd never seen before in any plane of existence. He shouted as the fingers removed from him, his body pushed back into the bed. He strained his human wrist that was still caught up – now off to the side – while the ones around his cock seemed to become thicker and lessened in numbers, but did increase in vibrations as well. He watched his prosthetic hand spread his legs wide as the main shaft fucked into him quicker, before planting itself over his chest to keep him held in place. Shiro's head dropped back in the sheets and he could only make incoherent noises as Atlas _really _stepped up.

Between toying with his nipples and pushing fingers back into his mouth, Shiro was denied orgasm at least twice. Atlas told him he was _shouting _not _screaming_, and he was starting to dislike how pedantic it was. Then again, it was kinda endearing. At least, it would be if Atlas had told him he had changed his hand's functionality.

“FUCK!” The vibrations shot through his cock so fast that his nerves fired off all at once. His eyes possibly rolled backwards and for a split second he wondered if he was seeing the Astral Plane again, because the denied orgasms that were finally allowed had him make a fucking mess of himself and his vision became bright for a tick.

“_You have misfired over yourself,” _Atlas rubbed a thumb over his mouth, smearing what was there against the skin. Shiro panted, absently licking it away. He was gross and sweaty and covered...kinda, in his own come. But he was happy.

“Thanks...Atlas...that was really, really-”

“_Oh, we are not done yet.”_

“Excuse me?”

“_No. You have not screamed. I did not perform correctly. We will do this again until the desired result has happened. Now, what is your cool down period? I have some stats that you would find interesting to increase performance for myself and you.”_

“I need _sleep! _A shower as well now, but _sleep_!”

“_Well you can 'sleep' later. The shower is optimal. I am able to access its functions and can pleasure you that way.”_

“Atlas. Hand back, and give me the vibrator.” Shiro sighed when he felt his arm return to him, but Atlas awkwardly withdrew the tentacle upwards. “Atlas.”

“_It has been deconstructed into my system. I apologise, but it cannot be returned.”_

“Fine. Just...come with me to the shower and we can talk-”

“_And I will penetrate you until you scream.”_

“I do not know what I have done to deserve you.” Shiro glanced upwards, realising Atlas was everywhere, not just up.

“_Well, you have-”_

“No life story. You know what, if you're gonna fuck me in the shower as well, then we might as well get going.” He slipped off the bed, motioning for Atlas to follow. Then remembering it was still pointless.

“_Let me have access to your hand again. I will use it to penetrate the anal cavity. With enough lubrication, it will be possible to insert-”_

“Look we can try fisting me with my own hand later, but not now. Sure, fine, finger my ass, but I am teaching you dirty talk because _dear christ _this is painful!”

“_Do I infuriate you_?”

“No, we just need to set boundaries mutually, and well, you're a ship and I'm not; we need different things.” He smiled when he reached the shower door. “For your first attempt, I'll give you an eight out of ten.”

“_That is an acceptable number with room for improvement. Thank you, Captain Shirogane.”_

“Please, Atlas, just call me Takashi. If we're going to bond, let's do it right.”

“_Of course, Takashi Captain Shirogane.”_

“Close enough.” Shiro laughed, stepping under the shower water and resting his head against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was seriously fun, and I hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Day 23: Black Lion/Shiro (Monster-fucking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through all his training, Shiro's finally got to do it; he's got to make a contract with the Black Lion, the guardian deity of Diabazaal. The way to forge it? Let the local god fuck him. Just like his Emperor did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Black Lion/Shiro - Monster-fucking  
Further notes: MAY COUNT AS BESTIALITY. I know it's monster-fucking, but just in case, yeah that. Implied Black Lion/Zarkon, rimming and tongue fucking. Lusty brands and contracts.
> 
> So there's a prequel bit after this in the Galra/Shiro section, since I...quite like this AU actually and could get away with some sharkon. So uh, yeah, enjoy!

Shiro took a deep breath as he stepped towards the raised alter, the soft glow of the torches he'd lit depicting a mural of a mighty winged lion painted black like the night sky heralding the stars over a barren landscape. Regarded as the Black Lion; it brought the winds and air to their planet, and was the guardian deity of his home kingdom; Diabazaal. This was his reward for undergoing his trials; the contract tattooed by Emperor Zarkon into his right arm after he'd been deemed ready.

“You are here to forge a pact.”

Shiro whipped around as a cold breeze struck him, to come face-to-face with a huge lion, it's muzzle level with his eyes. It folded in it's brilliant white and red wings against its flank golden eyes watching him intently.

“Y-Yes,” Shiro steeled himself, “I've been sent by Emperor Zarkon. I've undergone my trials and come out victorious.” He dropped down to one knee out of respect for the deity. The lion above him snorted, padding around him slowly.

“You know what I demand of those I make pacts with? Zarkon has told you of how it is formed?”

“Yes. He informed me that I need to give myself to you.”

“You are fine with this? I demand the mind, body, and soul to be at peace with the decision. You must have clarity of judgement, be calm yet firm. A true leader of man and beast. You feel qualified?”

“I do, and I am fine with this. I carry Zarkon's blessing to even be here.” Shiro glanced up as the Black Lion settled upon the alter.

“The process may be painful. Are you prepared?”

“Yes. Zarkon has prepared me himself for our meeting. He has...trained me in many ways.” Shiro paused, memory revisiting one of their trysts within his chambers; how those hands moulded his body to be pliant to him and only him; his actual lover was going to have to relearn his body all over again after this.

All of those days and nights were for this moment, and Shiro licked his lips as the Black Lion rose from the platform.  
“Show me the contract.” The wind picked up all around them as it opened it's wings, torches almost extinguishing in a single movement. Shiro approached, holding his arm up for inspection.

“Closer.” The wings encircled around him, drawing him up to the muzzle. Shiro swallowed as he pressed his hand against it's nose. His eyes snapped open, vision bursting with a blinding golden light that suddenly changed colour to a purple-white. There was a pleasurable white-hot burn in his arm, and he could _feel _the magic. The tattooed runes lit up along his arm and Shiro clenched his teeth as the wind picked up again. The flames extinguished, leaving the pair lit only by the arm and its eyes.

The light subsided, and Shiro was left panting, looking down at the glowing runes. He smirked as he flexed his fingers, magic coursing through his veins. He'd be able to do so much now, help those he needed to.

“As the contract dictates,” the wings withdrew, “the more magic you expend, the more lust you will be unable to sate will grow, just like your predecessors and Emperor.” The Black Lion padded forward, wind catching Shiro off-guard. “You will return to sate that with me. In return, I will give you more. That is how our bond will grow.”

“I understand.” Shiro stared up from the floor, hands coming to rest over the belt of his tunic. “Now it's my turn to return the favour.”

“As you should.”

The last piece of clothing was still in his hands when the Black Lion batted him over as it settled down upon its haunches.

“Raise your hips, mortal.”

Shiro shifted backwards and done as instructed as a heavy paw planted itself besides his head.

“Hold and brace.”

Confused, he reached out-

“Ahhh!” It was between a moan and a yelp as he grabbed the paw, panting as he whipped his head around to spy huge canines and the large pink tongue. _That was what did it_.

“I told you to hold and brace.” Black growled low, before running it again between his legs and up. It was so intense Shiro couldn't help cry out; if it wasn't the hot wetness, it was the body-shaking feeling of the roughness. He grunted when a weight came down upon his shoulder, another growl loosened as the Black Lion continued to lap against the curve. Its tongue kept pressing firmly from the base of his cock, across his balls, then around. He couldn't keep the moans contained as Black kept licking, and he found himself canting backwards into the movements as best he could to derive more pleasure. Zarkon'd been right; it _was_ an intense experience.

“Your receptiveness this early is a good sign.” The air was hot against his skin as Black pulled away. “However you need more work. You are not loose enough to receive me.” With what sounded like a huff, the paw over his shoulder moved under his body, claws a presence against his skin. However it was the tip of the tongue that teased his entrance that broke Shiro as it lightly flicked and pressed. When it entered, he felt every nerve fire off at once, eyes almost rolling back into his head. He couldn't think or speak as it pushed deeper inside. All he could do was let the moans escape his lips, saliva run from the corner of his mouth, as the Black Lion flexed and curled its tongue inside him. He could feel how hot he was, how his body twitched and scrabbled aimlessly at the stone under his fingertips.

Shiro'd never came from being tongue-fucked before. He hadn't even touched himself and he'd still managed to all thanks to Black; how it'd started to thrust it in, made him cry from the pleasure. When the tongue pulled out he couldn't help the pathetic whine he made, pushing himself through the mental fuzzy haze towards Black.

“_Please_.”

“I am yet to sate myself.” Black butted his head carefully against Shiro's shoulder, knocking him back down. It trailed its tongue slowly over his heaving chest; Shiro shuddering from pleasure as the roughness brushed over his cock. Black's golden eyes seemingly narrowing for a split second as it teased the area. It cleaned what mess got over his stomach away, but Shiro wanted – needed – to be filled again.

Black seemed to clock on, or wanted his ass anyway, when he saw_ it_. Under the head sat a few layers of small spines. He should fear it, but he needed it desperately all the same. He watched a paw rise and claws scratch across the surface of his skin a small sigil of sorts.

“To assist with receipt. It will only activate with me.” Black withdrew the paw and inched closer, aiming the head against Shiro's entrance. Licking his lips, he arched up through touch, then pressed himself against the girth. His whole body prickled with a pleasurable heat, sweat forming on the small of his back as he Black met him, pushing itself down. Shiro screamed when it stretched his entrance, breached inside. Pleasure-pain swept through his body.

Another paw caught him under his back and eased down; a long growl escaping Black's muzzle while Shiro's eyes glistened with tears. He locked his legs into Black as well as he could, pushing a hand up through the thick mane as he reached the first layer of spines. He was already so full, but he wasn't there yet. He could feel the claws break the skin besides his spine but he didn't care. Shiro paused to adjust, then let his body relax out.

“Good,” Black praised with a low rumble, shifting its stance.

When Black thrust he saw stars. When it thrust again, he felt he saw galaxies. Then the entire universe. He felt limp, like a screaming vessel for the Black Lion to use as it saw fit, and as the huge cock dragged backwards, he shivered at the wetness. His mind stopped for a second. _Oh._

“W-What's-”

“You will self-lubricate and your muscles here are weaker while I am within your presence,” Black growled as it pushed back in, Shiro feeling more slide in this time with a wet sound.

“Y-Yes!” He didn't mean to say that. He couldn't see straight, think straight, “yours.” Was all Shiro could muster as his body drooped in Blacks paw. The deep purr that echoed around him registered vaguely, but all he cared for was the increasing pace; the feeling of the spines stimulating his insides, making him all messed up and undone. His toes curled and stretched, hands scrabbling desperately at this deity that made him come apart like a virgin on their wedding night. Sweat beaded along his body, the wet sounds more and more obscene as Black started growling and snarling above him. Claws dug in deeper and its lips drew back into a snarl.

Then he felt it. The soft fur of Blacks underbelly tickling his thighs. He tried to glance down and it dawned on him how much was inside. He screamed when it struck his prostate in ecstasy, lips parted as he drank air into his lungs. So many feelings. So much pleasure. His trembling fingers gripped Black's mane. He was so sorry.

“Fuck!” He didn't know what he was saying. Black's canines bore down as its face scrunched up, growls become more strained and erratic, wings twitching and itching like they wished to open. Shiro flopped back again, panting and heaving and crying from such intense pleasure.

Then it happened. It was hot, like molten gold, in his ass as he felt himself flooded. His cock, that'd got hard all over again, ended up firing come over his stomach and chest. He didn't care. He didn't care as Black's wings encased around them both as it pulled out. He _felt _the hotness trickle out, shivering, as he was smothered by that tongue again. It cleaned his chest and dipped between his cheeks, tip licking what was there away. He wanted to tell Black to stop but just pathetically canted his hips for touch. If this was what he had to look forward to...maybe like Zarkon, he would end up expending too much magic too quickly. He shivered again as Black's mane covered his body like a warm blanket, loud purrs reverberating in his belly like war drums.


	5. Day 25: Haggar/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has tried one of his many escape attempts and is brought to Haggar, much to their mutual delight and displeasure. 
> 
> It may be advisable to not use teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Haggar/Shiro - Sadomasochism and flogging  
Further notes: dubious consent, hate sex, cunnilingus. Think that's about it really. Implied Haggar/Sendak.
> 
> SO YEAH.  
DIdn't expect this one, ngl. Alas.  
On a smaller note, both sadomasochiiiiists.

The cock-sure smirk on Champion's lips said it all, as the sentries forced him to his knees. He merely glared up at her; his fourth escape attempt within three movements' now. A pattern was emerging it seemed. She dismissed the sentries with a flick of her wrist and paced silently around her unruly little subject. He had become more daring since the first time it happened, a hungry glint in his eye that shone brighter every time they were here. In the arena his behaviour was a sadistic one which appealed to her own preferences; made him a potential weapon in her eyes. It somewhat remained, but the masochistic side had come to rear its head. She'd noted signs before, but now it had come boiling to the surface, they couldn't seem to stop.

Not that it mattered much to her. Or to him.

“Like every attempt,” she moved forward with purpose, “it ends in failure.”

Champion merely spat at her in response, expression daring her retribution.

The sound of the slap rang around the room, a red hand print left across his cheek. His lips twitched upwards as those strange pupils fixed on her, the defiant cretin baring blunt teeth. “Do not waste your time, _subject_.” Like the beast of the arena he was, he made to rise, to challenge her. She allowed it as his eyes shone, got closer. Still bound.

Haggar grabbed him by the throat, lifting his writhing form away from the ground. The little chuckle that escaped her lips made him shiver, but even with all his strained breathing, she could see exactly what this did to him. This was why Sendak was not allowed any where near him; they would just keep going until Champion was damaged. It did not help Sendak was purely sadistic in nature, although for _her_, it was enough when she required him. She squeezed tighter, enjoying the way he choked, the way his skin changed a redder hue as the fight slowly eased out of him, at least for a few ticks.

She dropped him to the floor, turning her back as she paced away.

“What would you prefer, _subject_? Me to summon the Emperor?” She tilted her head to see the genuine fear manifest, “the Druids?” He backed down, as expected, “perhaps I should start the next phase of test-”

“J-Just punish me yourself!” He snapped, trying to right himself. Their eyes remained locked for a few more moments before she teleported over, cackle escaping her lips, and grabbed him by the cheeks, before vanishing again.

-

“I should let you breathe, I suppose.” Haggar raised her hips, watching Champion swallow lungfuls of air back in, that hazy little glint of defiance still there, but he was slowly becoming subdued. Just like always. His skin dusted red, matching the pretty hand prints on both cheeks only offset by the sheen around his jaw. “Get back to work.” She resettled over his face, grinding her hips down. She didn't care as he glared daggers up at her, only that his tongue returned to it's duty. She felt it press up between the folds, moving her body as it pushed in as far as it could go; which wasn't much. Still; she rolled her hips and built up a momentum, the friction against her clit building as his tongue swiped and rubbed as best as it could.

She allowed him air again, but not for as long this time. Haggar dropped her weight back down, feeling his tongue flick against her clit.

“Attention there.”

With a growl, he did. Hot breath tickling her thighs as she pressed up. A noise of pleasure escaped her lips until she felt it. Teeth. She grabbed his tuft of white hair hard and with a hiss, forced his head back, eyes blazing as she leaned down over him.

“Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. We both know you're partial to teeth, witch. Besides,” he smirked up at her, “how are those bite marks doing?”

Shiro didn't care that she slapped him again because he'd got what he wanted. She could cuff him to as many tables as she wanted, bind his limbs, deny him orgasm, or even make him fuck himself in front of an audience, but the biggest difference between them was that he didn't _deny _his masochism. Sure, he'd _love _to bend her over the table like this and face-fuck her – know she'd enjoy it like when she asked him to bite her – or even just whip her like she did him, but circumstances weren't ideal. Instead he was stuck with her sadism, even if it was begrudgingly enjoyable; every hit, order, or action chipping into his resolve to stay focused. He couldn't submit to her in any way.

She never answered as she slipped off the table. The witch moved towards the console and tapped the display screen.

“Your humiliation tactics will not work, subject.”

“Oh, and you're going to whip me now because I hurt your feelings?” He felt the table shift; he was definitely getting whipped.

“Of course,” her eyes caught his with a glint, “however I have something else planned for you as well.”

Shiro's brow creased as she brought the whip over with her, gently tapping it against her palm before coming to a stop. She traced from his cock, still trapped within the fabric, up to his lips. The witch tapped it before he _screamed. _Something pulsed through his length like electricity, but not, at the same time.

“My magic has its uses.” The witch whispered as she brushed his hair away with the whip. She ran the flat tip over his scar, then back down to his lips. She prodded until he opened his mouth – not out of choice – but because her nails were dug into his cock and it felt _good_.

She toyed with his genitals and simply stroked him; making sure to leave Champion needy and struggling. He would not come today; he did not deserve that for biting her. Once he was subdued, she would try again. Haggar chuckled as she stepped back, rubbing the flat of the whip against his balls and earning one of those desperate moans. Two sharp flicks had him whining pathetically; brow tensed and jaw clenched. Champion struggled in his bonds; the dampness from the precome obvious. She drew it back, cracking the whip with a large smile as she dropped the hood.

“I imagine you will love and loathe this, subject. I will stop _if _you apologise for your earlier digression.”

“I won't apologise!”

“Then enjoy your punishment.” Haggar brought the whip across his chest, the cheap fabric tearing. It ripped a shout from his throat, a red line blossoming across the skin. It would add to the others; bruises at this point.

For every three lashes, she would stop and come to him to ask again if he was ready to apologise. Shiro grit his teeth, angry tears in his eyes as he'd deny her. Every time a slap and a jolt that would almost make him come there and then but he couldn't. Every time, the witch would go back and lash him again. The cycle repeating until he couldn't any more. His chest stung; thin lines of blood beading below, and what was left of the garb was little over his chest and stomach. All the while the burning heat in his gut had gotten hotter and more intense until he finally caved.

“I-I'm sorry_._” He lowered his eyes, panting heavily as she approached, whip sliding between his thighs.

“For doing what?”

“Biting you.”

“How will you make it up to me, subject?” She pushed back the white hair and Shiro swallowed at her pointed teeth on display.

“Let me...please you..._Mistress._”


	6. Day 28: Mimic/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz's spells aren't working to keep the lust crest at bay, and Shiro doesn't want his new comrades to find out about his issue, let alone ask Ulaz to help him more then he had. He goes off in search of relief and stumbles upon a mimic chest. When you're desperate, you're desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Mimic/Shiro - rimming  
Further notes: tongue-fucking, monster-fucking, sex pollen: lust crests/curse marks, fantasy AU.
> 
> This will have a second part over in the Galra/Shiro for tomorrow, but just...yeah. I don't really have much to say about this really expect enjoy.

If it was any other time of the month, Shiro would have no hesitation killing the mimic chest considering what they were known for. However, as the things' tongue pushed up between his legs over his chest, he considered that if perhaps the recipient was willing, maybe they'd find it not so bad? That might be the lust crest talking – branded by a witch to keep him reliant on his captors while she experimented on him with her dark magic. Shiro gasped as he arched into the wet press, rolling his hips against the thick muscle between his thighs to help get him off quicker. He could feel the heat radiate from the crest at the base of his spine. Since Ulaz had saved him, he'd helped Shiro offset it with small spells to keep the worst part at bay. Just now they'd made some new comrades, Shiro didn't want them to know of his issue, and Ulaz always did so much for him it wasn't fair or right to ask _him _to help out more then he had, especially since the spells weren't working as they used to.

The creature made some satisfied noise, clearly pleased with itself as Shiro groaned, eyes rolling back as he ground forward. The friction and pressure had built so quickly, and how the thing teased his nipples...well, he was teetering on the edge of coming. Just a little more and he would. Did he feel self-disgust? Yes. Did he feel gross and need a bath after? Definitely. He felt the burn in his shoulders, the creature keeping his arms pulled back behind him. Not that it did much except make him want to fuck himself along it even more, the creature serving the most useful purpose in it's life. Maybe he wouldn't kill it after he was done. He canted forwards again, heat pooling in his gut as the tongue's pace increased. He was almost there – even closer when the tip pushed itself into his mouth. It muffled the moans as it throat-fucked him and _that _was what set him off, eyes twitching as he came.

The tongue pulled out, dragging itself slowly around his body. The mimic dropped him down to the floor and grabbed his ankles. It hoisted him, and if Shiro had the energy, he'd try and make himself more comfortable. It made a clicking purr as it gave sharp licks from his taint upwards, each motion as stimulating as the last. Shiro bit his lip as drool and whatever sweet-tasting saliva had pushed into his mouth ran to the stone floor below.

“F-Fuck me properly, c-coward.” He was half-aware of the encroaching crest mark spreading out over his body, how his need burned all up his spine and in his chest, his groin. He reached his hand between his legs, tugging at the half-hard erection as the licking continued. He was losing coherency and he couldn't care less right now, moaning desperately into the floor and pushing his hips back into the rhythmic motions. He hated that witch for reducing him to this, how as it brushed his entrance he'd whimper every single time for more.

The mimic focused in on swirling circles against his rim, pressing the pointed tip against it, then running the flat side up and down. It clicked and chirped, the feeling almost numbing from the sheer amount of stimulation. It was that numbing feeling that made the intrusion a sharp surprise. Shiro screamed, the noise echoing around the small cave, as it dragged his rear up higher until he was resting his head against the leather arm guard, breath hitching and cracked as he watched it curve and push back inside.

Every quick stroke brought him back to hardness and sent him closer and closer back to the edge. He clawed his fingers over the cold stone, panting heavily as his hand dropped back to the ground alongside him; too caught up to focus on pleasuring himself. He felt it tease his insides, the strokes going deeper down as it stoked his internal heat and desires. He wanted to beg for it, just give himself to this thing, never fucking leave. When it prodded his prostate Shiro writhed, eyes rolling back as he cried out in desperation. He was becoming less aware of his surroundings as the numbness took over, as the marks crept further up and over his skin. Maybe he should just give in to the crest and-

His body fell unceremoniously to the floor with a _thud_ as the creature screeched. He was aware of his name being called, the sound of feet, purple fingers lifting his face to look into beautiful amber eyes. The eyes vanished as the figure moved, and he heard thuds behind him. Oh, he'd have to thank this kind passer-by. He could think of a good way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the Shiro/Other section all done! I hope you've enjoyed the ride - I wrote a lot more then expecting!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last three fics for Kinktober, because I sure as hell will be! There'll be a human/shiro update, and two galra/shiro's.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and all the comments and kudos ^^

**Author's Note:**

> See you guys again for whatever the next one is!


End file.
